


Until we unite

by Links_Baby_Daddy



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, M/M, Slow Burn, Werewolves, Young Anders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links_Baby_Daddy/pseuds/Links_Baby_Daddy
Summary: Anders, having just escaped the circle again, has set sail to a new land to escape the dangers he had been facing his entire life only to run into something he never thought possible.Finding himself indebted to a strange man named Hawke, he has to find a way out of the situation he has accidentally put himself in.A situation that includes himself being the guardian of an elven baby boy and stalked by an even stranger glowing elf.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Run As Fast As You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi welcome to my new Fic! I've been in Fenders hell lately and decided it's about time I write my own story about them!
> 
> And to write them with all the weaknesses I have for the pair. which is nothing short of werewolf fenris and Anders having to care for a child because there's just not enough of Anders taking care of babies in this fandom.
> 
> I have no beta reader so if you find any mistakes please don't hesitate to comment and tell me!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to their respectful owners. I only take credit for the story

Anders really should have thought this out much more than he had originally had. Which is to say that he didn't think this out at all. He was always too busy escaping the circle again and trying to keep himself from getting captured. Again. Not too long ago he was getting off of a ship that had been...shady at best. He had only escaped the circle about a month ago and had been hiding and scavenging for whatever he could find or do that would get him enough coin to leave this maker forsaken land. The small amount of coin he was able to gather had barely been enough for his ride across the sea. He jumped on the first ship he saw and didn't look back (which at the moment he might regret if he really had the time to think about it.)

At the end of the day Anders had no one else to blame but himself, he was his own man who could make his own choices! And he'd be damned if he was pathetic enough not to face the consequences of his own actions! So he put one foot in front of the other and kept marching on as fast as he could.

The large gash on his left leg didn't make that the easiest course of action but it was better than staying and letting the Templars catch up to him now. He couldn't let that happen. He had come so far, and there is so much at stake right now. He had lost his staff long before he had even gotten on the ship, so he felt even more defenseless than ever at the moment.

He could feel the blasting cold air of the winter's wind splashing across his face, it was brutal this year and a snowstorm decided to descend itself upon him at one of the worst possible moments it possibly could have. He shivered as he felt another harsh wind blow right through him and when the bundle in his arms whimpered he couldn't help but cradle it tighter into his chest, hidden beneath his feathery cloak. He couldn't forget why he was here and with shattering teeth and a shivering jaw he kept a warm pulse of magic flowing from his hands into the child, keeping the poor thing thing from dying in his arms.

He couldn't help the hiss that escaped him as he felt snowflakes crashing into his open wound and burning him in a way not opposite as if he had been touched by fire (at least fire could have closed the wound in the right circumstance.) It's true he was a spirit healer and the best one in all of Thedas most likely. But he was incredibly low on mana and he had no more lyrium potions on him. He had ran out a few hours ago having used the last one to sizzle the last two of the Templars into dust and healing the baby in his arms. The poor creature had the most certainly not been handled gently or carefully.

To be honest, he had no idea how he ended up in this situation. In the middle of nowhere holding a baby in his arms. He didn't know where he was and he had no friends in this foreign land but the moment he saw Templars holding the crying babe in their arms he knew he had to save it. Poor child must have been from a mage inside of a circle nearby (there was always a circle where there were Templars and he knew he had to get away from the area as quickly as possible for that reason alone, he refused to be taken captive again.) And he certainly couldn't leave the child to whatever fate those men were going to give it. They were crawling around with it in a cave full of tunnels for crying out loud!

Under the few feet of snow his poorly covered foot (wearing nothing but worn leather boots) suddenly stumbled into something hard causing him to stumble and fall forward onto his knees, hitting the snow with a harsh thud. He gave a pained grunt as he felt his leg wound spike with prickles of pain, burning and stinging for no damn reason at all. He didn't want to think about how much paler has already pale skin looked like, or how blue his numb lips must be by now. At the moment the only thing that mattered was the child in his arms and as much as he wanted to check on the child, he didn't want to risk exposing its face to the harsh cold the world has thrown at them. He could feel his exhaustion weighing in is he carefully stood up and wobbly legs and forced himself to continue onward, trying as hard as he could to look through this thick cloak of snow in hopes of finding any sort of shelter from the storm.

Anders, lost in thought, almost missed the giant bear blocking his path not a moment too soon and stopped himself from stepping too close to what would have been certain death. He felt a chill run up his spine as he heard the clanking of armor not too far behind himself and he wouldn't dare turn around. Not with this beast in front of him. He could hardly see anything but he knew this was a bear in front of him and the biggest one he had ever seen in his entire life. The creature could have been a whole 6 feet tall and as fat as an elephant for all he knew, it certainly seemed that way and he didn't know what to do with that information. Obviously nothing considering the situation he was in he had no time to stop and think about what bears normally looked like.

He could hear the shouts and clinking getting much much closer and the Bears ears twitch at the noise. To be honest, he had no idea there were any Templars left but his best guess was that they were meeting up with the few he had killed to deliver the child. 

He found himself utterly unsure of what to do at this very moment. He was confronted with a bear that was far too big any bear had any right to be, a small group of Templars right behind him, basically out of Mana with zero lyrium potions or any other type of potion as a matter of fact.

And the baby.

The baby who decided now was the right time to howl as if it was being torn to shreds (which it might be in a matter of seconds if he wasn't careful.) The bear who was watching him very closely snapped it's head to look right at the bundle in his arms as if barely noticing that it was there. He swore he saw its eyes widen (do bears normally have bright blue eyes?) Its mouth open in a snarl started to paw closer to him, the snow not phasing it in the slightest.

And so many thoughts are running through his head in a sudden burst, he could feel himself getting dizzy and dizzier the world making no sense to him at this moment. He tried to send warmth into the baby again but his hands it seems could do nothing but cradle it, his nana completely depleted. He could feel panic and fear and all kinds of emotions bubbling up inside him and the moment he saw the bear stand up on its rear two legs and roared into the sky he knew he was dead.

The bear rushing towards him, the Templars at his back calling for vengeance and the baby wailing into the sky. It was all too much for him and the only thing he could do was cry out as he clung to the child the moment the bear pounced. A million things had all happened at that very moment. He felt flesh of cold air hit him as the bear flew past his head and into the Templars wasting no time to dig its teeth and claws into each and every one of them. He heard them scrambling in surprise unaware that there had been a bear instead of an apostate as they had expected. He could hear the beast snarling as it was fighting his enemies for him and the Templars easily losing the fight.

All of a sudden he heard the cry again and looked down into the bundle in his arms his brain suddenly remembering where he was and what he was doing before the big imposing creature came upon him. His body went on overdrive as he jumped to his feet, his knees cracking in despair at the sudden movement, and started to run away wish every last piece of himself he had left. The bear had almost finished tearing down the last of the Templars and he knew it would be upon him in the child soon enough. Realistically there was no hope for him and the child to survive the situation. It was almost impossible, laughable one could say. But that didn't stop him from running and letting his instincts kick in.

For a moment he thought he could hear nothing and for a moment he thought that he was going to die out here in the cold having died a fool with a heart much too big for his own good. But that moment didn't last long when he could hear the heavy breathing of bear rushing towards him. Unthinkingly he turned his head to look and saw the giant creature that was now covered in blood wasting no time in rushing at him and catching up far too quickly for his liking. It was at this moment his injury tricked with sudden pain causing his legs to flail and sending him and the child right into the cold softness of the snow. He tried to land on his right side making sure not to harm the child or his already injured leg that had just betrayed him.

The moment he felt himself connect with the cold ground he knew he was done for sure, his body had been running on nothing but the sheer will to live and probably stubbornness. His body shook harshly and tears were forming and freezing at the corner of his eyelids. He didn't want to die just yet and the wailing of the child just added more to his pain. Not only had he failed Karl, he had failed this poor innocent baby that would have no memory of living. Perhaps it would be better this way? The child could have been a mage and it could have met a fate far worse than death. 

He gave out a sharp gasp as he felt hot air hit his cheek, the bear now looming over him with its huge form and sniffing at him. Probably trying to figure out if he was good to eat or not. Stupid bear! Anders himself was nothing but bone and maybe some good pieces of flesh where it really mattered! To a human at least none of that would matter to a blighted bear. He wanted to say as much but couldn't find it in himself to gather up the energy to do so.

His world darkened with the feeling of hot breath hitting his cheek and the wailing of a child who had no reason to be suffering and meeting such a grizzly end so soon.

The chilling howl of a wolf was the last thing he heard.


	2. Warm My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders wakes up and gets introduced to a big idiot named Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi I'm so feelin this fic, I can't wait to get to the exciting stuff!
> 
> Don't worry this is totally a Fenders fic but I'm not myself if I don't add angst jjekdkk love triangle? Perhaps!
> 
> Please if you see any mistakes tell me! I look through but always find myself missing things RIP
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter!

Sound is the first of his senses that had decided to return to him. He was surrounded by the crackling of a fire, the howling of wind trying to push through glass. Windows perhaps? There was also the sound of something brewing, little bubbling catching his attention. Someone was cooking? He highly doubted he was in a witches den about to be made into a stew. Although he really should stop doubting things when basically anything is possible, given what he knows now he really should know THAT by now.

The second was scent. His nose wrinkled at the first scent he caught, that of dried blood lingering in his nose. Why would he have dried blood in his nose? he doesn't remember being sick or anything, he'll have to check on that in a moment. He slowly tried to open his eyes as he smelled something like cinnamon hit his nose, along with a few other things he couldn't pinpoint at the moment but his eyes were far too tired and could only squint at best. Whatever the scent was it was coming from the stewing pot. At least it's the only thing that made sense. He could also smell elfroot, something which made his nerves go down for a moment. He knew that scent, was familiar with it and acquainted it with a little thing called home.

The third was feeling. His body wasted no time in telling him that he was in a great amount of pain and he gave a discomforted groan as he tried to move his arms that sat right next to him. They were aching as if he had been hauling boxes for days without rest, and he wonders what caused them to feel that way. He could also feel his left leg prickling with little needles of pain, a long, large and aching thrumming of it. He wanted to sit up, to know where he was and how to get out but he knew doing so was going to take quite a bit of effort from him so he prepared himself.

"Come now Anders, you've-" He started only to stop as his voice came out raspy and almost an octave or two too high. He cleared his throat, which of course cost him a little bit of pain and tried again. "You've been through worse now Anders! If a blasted army of Templars couldn't take you down then you're damn right you can get up!" He exclaimed to himself and sat right up into a sitting position that was short of excruciating, giving a little 'makers breath!' as he felt pain shoot up his left leg and sore ribs.

He tried to catch his breath for a moment before finally opening his eyes successfully. His sight was blurry, everything was but a smudge of browns and reds. He tried to focus his honey eyes, lifting both hands to run the drowsiness away. Blinking them into focus he could finally take a look at his surroundings.

First things first it was obvious he was in a cabin and a very messy one at that. Clothing and cloths were simply thrown over an abundance of wooden furniture, some old and some new looking. The room he was in was surrounded by nothing by the fires light, a warm autumn like color painting it. There was a cooking pot above the fire, brewing whatever cinnamon concoction the owner had come up with. Cinnamon in a soup? Bizarre.

He looked down and saw he was covered in pelts of fur, many of them huddled around him to keep him warm. He smiled at that, whoever has taken him into their care was definitely making sure he was comfortable. They had even given him their bed! To his left he could see a window, flakes decorating it prettily. But it shook as the wind kept trying to force its way through and Anders was thankful that whoever built this little cabin I knew what they were doing. He could see nothing outside it was all snow and when did that was strangely colored we (he could feel himself shiver at the mere sight of it all.)

When he tried to swing his feet over the bed, a horrible pain shot up through his left leg and he gave a startling hiss at the suddenness of it. He cursed himself for having forgotten and carefully lifted all the pelts off of himself. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he saw both of his ankles bruised and his left leg covered it in semi bloody bandages. It was obvious who ever had bandaged him up had done this before because he could see that the benches had been cleaned and changed considering there was a pile of old ones not too far to his right but he refused to look at that mess. He carefully lifted his left hand and placed it on his thigh slowly and gently feeling around to see where the wound was exactly.

"Andraste's Knickers what the hell happened here?" He mumbled to himself as he could feel the wound extend much longer than he had originally thought it had. It was obviously big and deep but he really didn't want to find out how deep it went so he called up his mana, closed his eyes and got himself to healing it.

His eyes shot open as he felt barely a thimble of mana come to him and he snapped his hand back. He looked down at both of his pale hands that we're now shaking and give a little curse. There was obviously something wrong and he doesn't remember getting hit or interacting with any sort of magebane. I tried channeling it again and could feel the throne with magic flowing through him but it was faint and hesitant.

"Oh Maker." He groaned as he threw his head back, his soft strawberry dark blond hair fluttering around a velvety brown pillow. This wasn't good, obviously and that's to say this was actually very bad. He wasn't defenseless without his magic of course, but he also knew that he was at the mercy of whoever was holding him here, considering there was no way he would ever take a step out into that raging blizzard to get torn apart. He was also very injured and his magic was hesitating to crawl out, he's never felt something like this before and he hopes he wasn't giving anything to have purposely done this to him.

But there was no way anyone could have known he was a mage didn't have his staff after all.

He suddenly felt very tired again as if trying to use his magic drained whatever energy he had left. It probably wasn't the best idea to be defenseless and unconscious in an unknown place with an unknown person or persons but at the moment there was nothing he could do. So far whoever was here was taking care of him very well and he would have to sleep. He had no doubt he could charm whoever had taken him in and he probably already had with his unconscious face (not to be vain but he was very beautiful and Young!)

The warming scent of cinnamon and elfroot, along with the sound of a crackling fire wasted no time in putting him at ease, his eyelids blinking themselves to sleep before they finally closed.

Then the loud wail of a baby overpowered any noise that was surrounding him.

With lightning speed he shot up and suddenly everything came back to him. The cave, dead Templars and new Templars chasing him. The wind smacking him in the face and-

-the innocent child in his arms as he fell to the floor they're hovering over him.

Ignoring the pain he threw himself off the bed, his leg crippling under him causing him to stumble and fall forward but a wooden chair kept him from hitting the floor. He heard a cry again and, doing his best to ignore his body crying out for mercy, he ran. Out the door of the room he was in, down a dark hallway following the cries. His leg shooting sharp pain at every step. His feet stopped when he entered a room look no different than the one he was held in. Except for the fact that there was a man standing in front of the fireplace holding a delicate brown and wailing child in his arms.

Anders took his first step forward and the moment he did the man's head took a sharp turn to look right at him. Startling blue eyes that seemed oddly familiar piercing it to his own honey brown ones and he didn't hesitate to give a snarl and bare his teeth.

"Give me the child." He commanded, his voice hard, unwavering and demanding. To his surprise, the man didn't think twice as he instantly stalked over to him, arms stretching out away from himself offering the wailing child to Anders who quickly but gently took the child into his arms. Anders give the man a weary look and he got the idea as he took a few steps back giving him and the child some room. Anders finally looked down at the baby and couldn't help as he felt his heart swell.

The child was not even a year old, obvious due to its size. It's honey brown skin was illuminated perfectly by the warm light of the fire, the baby's cheeks were warm and red an obvious sign that it was no longer dying in his arms. Little pointy ears popped out of curly blond hair, and Anders never thought he would be holding a baby elf. It's as if baby elves were a rare sight to most people. Honey eyes met silver ones and Anders gave a warm smile as the baby was obviously trying to take him in, figuring out if he was a friend or foe (he'd be terribly offended if he was a foe, he did after all save this baby's life.) The room was quiet other than the crackling fire and a moment where the unknown man shuffled his feet watching the scene unfold before him.

The baby's big silver eyes must have found something they liked because a tiny (awfully skinny) hand came up to touch his nose and his smile grew causing the baby to give a small one in return. Anders could feel his heart burst with warmth and gave a sweet little coo at the child.

"Oh you're an absolute treasure aren't you!" He exclaimed softly and the baby gave a gurgle of a laugh, bright and so innocent. Anders' eyes started to swell with tears as he came to the realization that they survived. The baby didn't get eaten by an awfully big bear or die in the snow. It had a chance at life and he gave a small sob as he cradled the baby close, hugging it's tiny frame to his chest. The baby made a curious little noise at the change of position but it must not have minded because it nuzzled its face into the crook of Anders' neck making a soft sound of comfort. Anders could feel the tears softly flowing down his face is the feeling of relief and a strange sense of happiness flowed through him.

He doesn't know how long he stayed there, leaning against a table holding the baby in his arms but it must have been long enough for the unknown man to clear his throat to get his attention. Anders shot him a look, one that read 'move and die' as well as 'don't wake the baby up I think it fell asleep'. The man just gave him a bright pearly smile beneath that offense he called a beard and gestured to a plush looking chair.

"As happy as I am to see the baby reunited with his father I really think you should sit down considering your leg is still healing and I think bleeding a little bit now." Came the booming voice that didn't surprise Anders in the slightest. He swore he felt the wooden floor under him vibrate at the sudden force of that voice, that had come out soft. How he had made that deep voice of his soft he did not know but he was thankful for it and carefully took a step forward. The moment he did, he could feel the exhaustion returning to him, the adrenaline he had moments ago instantly gone. He swayed slightly and in an instant there was a large and imposing arm wrapping itself around his waist, keeping him steady and from dropping the baby.

He looked over to the man who was at most a foot taller than him and gave a sigh followed by a grateful nod. "Thank you." He mumbled as he was helped to the armchair by the fire and carefully set down onto it. He felt his body relax and give into the comfort of the soft cushions. This Is probably the softest thing he has ever put him bum on and it was wonderful.

He must have said that last part out loud because the imposing man gave a hearty chuckle as he himself sat on a cushioned stool that was far too small for him, proven by the creaking of it's poor little feet. Anders gave him a tiny glare and he honestly felt bad as the man gave an apologetic little smile. He knew he had no reason to be glaring at this man, to be giving him such open hostility especially since it seems like this is the one who saved his life. But he couldn't help it! He was oddly offended at that his mere presence probably because he was so big and Anders himself was pretty small. Not to mention everything he has been through taught him to never trust strangers yet he knew he had no other choice.

He started taking In the form of the other man, carefully eyeing him. And from the way the man smiled and relaxed on the little stool starting to look at the fire he knew he was fully aware of what was happening. Allowing it. So Anders started to do what the baby has done to him.

The man before him had a fair but faintly tan complexion, the warm colors surrounding them made him look friendly and open. Speaking of, this man's whole face radiated nothing but easygoing friendliness and Anders decided he didn't like it one bit. The man had piercing blue eyes and the bushiest eyebrows he's ever seen. He had what looked like a trimmed beard but you could see odd little hairs popping out at random angles. Someone wasn't good at cutting hair. At least he looked clean, albeit in an oddly barbaric way. Aha! This man looked like a brute that's what it is! But it was obvious he wasn't one. He was after all dressed in leather and fur, casual considering this was his own home he was in. He looked smart enough.

He was certainly handsome though, Anders could give him that. He's always been one to catch sight of beauty from miles away.

The man was seated in such a relaxed way that Anders almost felt offended. Here he was, a stranger in this man's home who could be capable of anything! Sure he was small, well smaller, and badly injured but that didn't mean he couldn't have a few tricks up his sleeve! (He didn't really, not any that could work with him in this condition.) He looked away when he saw those blue eyes move from the fire to him. It was silent for a long while, his arms tensing a little at the weight of the child (it wasn't heavy, sadly far from it but he was injured and sorry.) He carefully set the baby on his arms down onto his lap, but hissed as he remembered the pain in his thigh.

"Are you done glaring at me so I can help with that?" Came the booming voice next to him and Anders sent a glare much to the amusement of the other. He felt shame again at his attitude and offered a small nod.

"Forgive me I'm just... confused I suppose." He replied as the man was now in front of him, towering and offering him a welcoming smile.

"I understand, it's not everyday you wake up in a handsome strangers home at his Mercy." He said in what was probably supposed to be an alluring voice but somehow must have come out threatening because the moment he saw the blond man eyes narrow he backtracked. "What I mean is, I understand your situation. Been there done that you know?"

Anders gave him a once over and gave in. "Do you have some place to put uh.." he looked down at the baby and frowned. He couldn't just keep thinking of it as baby. Or as an it. He could feel the man's eyes on him as he figured out what to call him.

"Hawke."

"Excuse me?" He said as he looked up with raised brows.

"My name is Hawke." The big man said with a shrug and little grin.

"Ah, Anders." He looked back down to the baby in his arms. Would telling the man this child wasn't his be a bad thing? He certainly couldn't tell him the truth, this man could be a Chantry buffoon for all he knew. Meaning he would have to keep being a mage a secret as well, not like it would be hard considering his condition. The baby gave a yawn, it's little hand trying to clutch at the air. Anders instantly put his index finger where the hand reached for. The tiny little fingers clutching at him. He smiled warmly at the feeling and gave a sigh at how cute the baby was.

"What's his name?" Asked Hawke as he went to add another log to the fire. Anders glanced back at the man, his eyes catching on the movement of broad shoulders before looking back to the baby. So it was a boy, you couldn't really tell with infants.

A boy who needed a name. It felt wrong that he should be the one to name him, his mother's original one gone to the knowledge of the Templars. Bastards probably didn't even know it, they cared for nothing when it came to mages. He tried to remember a name, one that had meaning, he couldn't just leave this boy with some random half assed name.

He remembers a story his mother had told him once, about a lost Knight abandoned and betrayed by his brothers in arms. The knight had been a man with a kind heart but a Stern face, making those who he wanted to help be afraid of him and mistrust him quickly. Always judging a book by it's cover and never trying to see what's inside. It never deterred him from being patient and kind and it was his big foolish heart that got him into that mess. Baelfire if he recalled correctly. It was a sad tale and he can't remember if it had a happy ending or not. The man sounded more like him, remembering it's his stupid hearts fault that he was here in the first place. He put that in the back of his mind and made a decision.

"Baelfire, his name is Baelfire." He replied surely and Hawke turned to look at him with a raised brow.

"I've never heard that name, is it foreign?" He asked and Anders had no choice but to nod.

"I believe so, he's….not my son." He clarified and Hawke looked at him with confusion to which Anders replied with a shrug. "Did you happen to miss the ears?" He offered causing Hawke to give an almost embarrassed laugh.

"Right, I forget half breeds never get elven ears." he replied a little bashfully. Anders gave an undignified snort and shook his head.

He didn't want to lie, he tends to get confused if he lies too much. But he couldn't keep it a secret that this child was an almost stranger. "He's under my care don't doubt that but I...made a promise to take care of him until I could find him a true home." And that wasn't technically a lie, he never planned for a child and he certainly couldn't keep one. No matter how adorable.

Hawke gave a nod and grinned. "Not only are you beautiful but you've got a good heart? Has the maker decided to bless me after all this time?" He gave the little tease with a wink causing Anders to groan. Any other time he would have wasted no time in pouncing on such a fine specimen but with everything going on around him he was just tired and wanted to keep the sudden headache forming from becoming a migraine.

"Not that I don't mind a compliment from a handsome man but perhaps we could move him to a soft bed? My wound needs tending." He clarified and Hawke gave a nod, moving quickly but carefully out of the room and into another. Anders could hear the man drag something for a second, curse softly then he heard the padding of heavy feet coming back. A man-made wooden baby crib was suddenly beside him, it was rough looking and had a bear or two in decoration. He looked up, seeing Hawke standing and looking proud at himself and most likely his handiwork.

"You're obviously not a Craftsman." Is all Anders gave, and Hawke made an absolutely offended sound at the back of his throat causing Anders to huff a little laugh. The man could pout as well as a child being refused sweets. Still, it was a sweet little creation and he carefully lifted the sleeping boy in his arms to gently lay him on the softly cushioned cradle. The baby made a sound and it took a moment but he found a position he really liked before stilling and sleeping peacefully. Anders gave a relieved sigh and couldn't help himself, he caressed the babies face, moving an awfully thick blond strand from his little forehead back to its place. This baby had way too much hair but he found it charming. Bald babies were kinda gross.

He looked up to see Hawke giving him a strange look, an almost fond one and he felt himself go red before glaring at him.

"My leg." He simply pointed out and Hawke nodded.

"Right, do you think you can stand?" Silence and a deadpanned look from Anders caused him to wince. "Okay okay I'll be right back, don't move." He said in an almost teasing tone and Anders bristled as Hawke ran off with a happy grin.

"Don't move my arse that bastard." He huffed as he finally looked down at himself. He realized he was wearing nothing but a thick deep forest green robe, made of cotton and a pair of leather shorts stopping just short of his bandaged injury. He was basically naked otherwise and tried not to think about how Hawke must have seen him naked, it was obvious he had been bathed as well. It's not as if he was ashamed of his body, he was young and fit but he was weary about the scars on his back. People always asked questions and treated him like a delicate flower. Two things he didn't like in the least. So far Hawke hasn't made any indication that he's going to ask Anders questions, the man seems content in simply taking care of him.

"I've brought you a snack." Came the big man's voice startling him from his own thoughts. Anders had a face full of steam as Hawke had placed the plate of food right in front of him. Anders mumbled a thank you as he took the wooden plate and tried to make out what it had. It was a simple white porridge? It smelled strongly of cinnamon though and he was sure he'd never seen this before.

"It's a rice porridge." Hawke said helpfully as he got on his knees in front of Anders and started to place different medical items around himself. "Apparently a secret home cooked meal from Antiva, sort of like how grandma makes secret cookies?"

"Ah I get it don't worry. I may not have had a grandmother of my own. But as a child I did have an elderly neighbor who would bring me a basket of biscuits in secret. Although it wasn't really a secret, my mother knew she was handing them to me but I was a child who was happy pretending he was a little sneaky their." He chuckled at the memory and scooped a (wooden) spoonful of porridge up, blowing on it to cool it down. He carefully brought it into his mouth and gave a small hum at the surprisingly delicious taste.

"It's good right?" Hawke said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Anders chose to ignore him in favor of the porridge in his hands. For a little while it was Anders eating, Hawke fixing a little spot in front of him and Baelfire sleeping. As hungry as he was Anders didn't think he could put more into his mouth, his stomach suddenly feeling full. He looked around for a side table or something close to him to be able to put the plate down but found none so he looked to Hawke who was apparently already watching him with a smile. It was a little off putting.

"Here I'll take that, do you think you could lay down there?" The big man said gesturing to a blanket on the floor as he took the plate from Anders.

"Of course." He replied, Hawke nodding and exiting the room once again. Anders carefully maneuvered himself to the floor and carefully lied on his back. He felt his body agreed with this movement, feeling it relax and want to melt onto the soft cloth. He closed his eyes for only a moment, only to find himself softly being shaken awake by Hawke who gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but I'm gonna need your help for a moment. Do you think you could uh.." He hesitated for a moment and pointed down to his legs. "Spread your legs for me?" And Anders raised a brow. Not at the request but at how bashful and shy Hawke seemed to be from it. Hawke must have thought he was thinking of something else because the man quickly explained himself. "You have a gash on your inner thigh! I need to clean it again and change the bandages and I need the space-time"

"Relax Hawke I'm a healer, I'm aware." He said amused and Hawke raised an interested eyebrow.

"A healer? Did you used to work at some sort of clinic before getting lost in this blizzard? You have to be new around here, I've never seen your face and I know almost every face from the neighbors towns." Hawke started, thinking it was safe to ask these questions now that Anders opened up. "How did you end up out there by the way? We're miles upon miles away from any civilization, where exactly did you come from?" And Anders felt himself panic for just a moment so he spread his legs and placed a hand on top of Hawkes that was on his own lap. Hawke instantly stopped talking and looked down at his hand.

"I'll tell you about it all, it's the least I can do but for now I'd really like to rest." He explained and Hawke gave a nod.

"Of course I'm sorry, let me get started." He said as he scooted beside Anders left side and carefully started to undo the bandages. Anders felt himself shiver when Hawke touched his thigh with his large but clean hands. His hands far too close to his special bits and tried to will himself to relax. The man was only halfway into unbandaging his wound (Anders didn't want to look, he could feel his fingers itching to heal.)

Suddenly they both heard a door open before roughly closing, a string of small curses following. Two new voices arriving made And tense up greatly. Hawke must have felt it and instantly placed an assuring have on his bare belly.

"It's only my brother and my friend, they helped me bring you and Baelfire here." He assured him, Anders only nodded, trying to will himself to calm down and he flinched slightly when rough footsteps made their way towards their room. "I swear if they burst in here-" he growled and not a moment too soon did they do just that.

"Hawke!" Came a loud voice not only breaking the peace but waking Baelfire who started to wail at the sudden noise. Anders heard three groans and rolled his eyes, knowing he had to calm the baby down.

"You idiots you woke Baelfire." Huffed Hawke as he stood and went to scoop the child.

"Baelfire?"

"What kind of name is that?"

Came a unison of confused voices as both men watched Hawke take the crying child to Anders, and the blond tried to ignore the heat of all three pairs of eyes on him. He had carefully sat up and smiled up at the baby being lowered to him. The moment the babies silver and teary eyes looked at him he stopped crying. Anders grabbed the child, cradling him into his arms and places a small kiss on his nose. The boy gave a tiny bubble of laughter and Anders continued to place tiny little kisses all over his face.

Tiny brown hands lifted up to press against his lips and he gave a happy laugh. He heard a shuffle and remembered he was not alone.

He looked up, honey eyes meeting deep green and two world's stopped at that very moment.


End file.
